<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fit For A King by Illyrianwitchling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375496">Fit For A King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling'>Illyrianwitchling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cardan is a hungry, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Day 1, F/M, Kinda, PWP, Smut, Tail Kink, Throne Sex, What else is new?, cardans tail, jude is a snack, jurdan week, jurdan-freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His tail wrapped possessively around them like they were its treasure. She loves him this way. Below her. Touching her with every inch of him like she was a goddess to be worshipped. To him, she was. And he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jurdan Week, favorite on TFOTA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fit For A King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49934862933/in/dateposted/"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hi! Welcome to Day 1 of Jurdan week from yours truly! Enjoy some tail kink!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lounging in his throne the High King drifted his gaze to the High Queen by his side. Cool eyes black as night roamed over her. Drinking in the way she sat about her throne. Angled to side like him. The way her bronzed tresses fell past her shoulders today made her appear more divine than usual. Golden circlet resting over her makeshift horns Tatterfell styled early that day. The light beaming in made her amber eyes shine like droplets of honey and he loved it. Just as much as he loved the way her gown hugged every bit of her frame in all the right ways. The gown she chose that day reminded him of the gown he purchased for her many moons ago. How it icy blue up top flowed down and bled into a blue so dark it looked black at the hem of her skirt. Unlike the old dress this one cut a little lower showing off her shapely breasts. He knew why she wore it, to drive him mad with desire. All-day attending to their royal duties, Cardan simply couldn’t keep his eyes off her.</p><p> </p><p> On several occasions he tried using his tail to touch her and she smirked, batting it away. His tail would curl around soft tresses before dropping to her chest. Jude would shoot him a side glare, causing her husband to flash a teasing grin. Other times his tail would brush along a cheek or hand running  along her arm move up towards her chest. It took his villainous wife pinching his tail for him to stop. Her way of stating she was serious. </p><p> </p><p>To Cardan, If Jude had pinched him again he would’ve taken her there on the throne in front of everyone. Though he was more than willing to make her cry in pleasure with an audience, he knew his darling wife would rather keep their intimacy between them. He would never do anything to make his love uncomfortable. Now there was no one here except them, not even the guards.</p><p>“My sweet villain,” he crooned sitting up straighter, an arm resting on his throne opening his palm to her.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over Jude rolled her eyes instantly. His brow arched together sweetly as Cardan pushed his bottom lip out slightly past the top, his pathetic attempt to look like that of childlike innocence. She hated it because it worked. Every time.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She questioned, slipping her hand into his. He squeezed it tenderly indicating for her to come close. </p><p> </p><p>She did. Jude stood a hand over her gossamer gown brushing the skirts out. Only the sounds of her skirts swishing along the dais were heard in the room. Cardan wrapped an arm around her waist pulling Jude into his waiting lap. She huffed out a response. Pushing away the soft curls resting them over her shoulder. Cardan nuzzled the tip of his nose along the planes of her collarbone, inhaling her natural scent. Fingers ran up and down the length of her arm. His tail trailing over her side before securing around like a belt. Jude let out a soft hum as she leaned into his touches resting against the soft fabrics of his doublet.</p><p> </p><p>“Punishment of my heart, what have I done to annoy you today?” he asked her with the utmost innocence. Warm breaths over her tanned skin. She could feel his tenured voice vibrate against her, causing blood rush to her ears and gooseflesh to rise.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what,” she murmured, flicking her gaze to her husband who is equal parts irritation and charming. </p><p> </p><p>His tail coiling around her middle, “When you wear things like this,” hands trailing up the breathy fabric of her gown, the tail removing itself from her waist, "You know what it does to us," By her soft laugh, Cardan knew she was grinning. Jude watched as it moved down and up underneath the hems of her skirts. The tuft of his tail brushing along her leg like a feather, “we just can’t help ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile formed over her lips. She could feel the scorching touch of his fingers following the tail, working their way passed her thighs to her center, stroking  the silken fabric that kept him from her core. A soft hum escaped her as he left open-mouthed kisses along the nape of her neck. Jude leaned further into him, an arm wrapping lazily behind him keeping herself steady. To Jude it seemed he was ready to make up for his laziness that day and she was more than willing to let him. </p><p> </p><p>Cardan slipped a finger past the band of undergarments, two digits moving slowly over her increasingly aching sex. His tail switching between her thighs, Jude felt the light touches of his silky hairs ghosting her flesh, feeling the heat in her belly rise and he had barely started. Losing herself to his touch like a mortal biting into a everapple. Focusing on his mouth, fingers, and tails, she hadn’t noticed his lone hand pull at the zipper on her gown till she felt his warm palm grasping her heavy breast, twisting her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. Her only response was a mewled moan and writhing hips.</p><p> </p><p>Cardan chuckled making his way up her jawline, leaving colorful bruises in his wake, stopping over her mouth. Her eyes brimming with want and need met his. Jude’s chest rose and fell rapidly, heart pounding beneath her breast when his eyes, black as night, looked at her that way. Like he would devour her, eat her alive and she loved it. The thrill, the high of it.</p><p> </p><p> She swept her tongue along her bottom lip before tugging at her with her teeth. Cardan watched her expression with a burning intensity. The way her cheeks flushed pink and how they moved slowly with her panting breaths. A wanton look under her half-lidded gaze. His favorite was now, slipping a finger deep inside her while pushing a ringed thumb into her wet clit moving in ministrations. Her mouth fell open as her breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut.  Fingers at the base of his neck gripped his soft ink-black curls tugging at the strands as she rolled her hips over him. </p><p> </p><p>A wicked smirk crossed his devastatingly handsome features as he closed the distance crushing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. Her fingers twisted into his dark locks deepening the kiss with desperation. Like she had been starved from the touch, the taste of him. Her tongue pressed in between his lips entwined with his, like a dance. Keeping his digits working her core, a thumb running fast and slow ministrations over her clit, fingers pumping into her stroking her inner walls as Jude worked herself against him. Her body telling Cardan what she needed. More.</p><p> </p><p>The wicked tail removed itself from the sensual strokes from her thighs and legs, Just as he pulled away from her frame helping his wife to stand. Turning her to face his throne, Cardan gathered her hair, moving it to a side working her neck with his mouth once more, licking, nipping, sucking wherever he pleased. His palms ran up her bodice and down her arms, peeling the garment off as he did so. The dress pooled around her feet. Jude stepped out of it kicking the unwanted item to the side. Quickly Cardan disposed of his clothes. Tossing the blue-black spider silk doublet by her gown, slacks, and boots following after. His hardened length pressed up against her while his tail wrapped around her middle holding Jude close. She pushed back onto his cock, stroking it with her ass.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re impatient wife. Soon," he teased. Jude looked over her shoulder glaring down at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Cardan," she warned, he knew there was no true anger there, only lust and the unspoken threat of I'll do it myself. Cardan only smirked back. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm hungry," locking his gaze with hers, his palms splayed on her form, trailing down to her hips. A finger looping on her undergarments. The opposite hand finding its place over the soaked fabric. Jude leaned over gripping the branches and vines that made her husband's throne. </p><p> </p><p>The tail unraveled itself trailing up her bare flesh to her breasts, curling around the soft tissue. Jude watched as it coiled around each of her soft tissue like a serpent with its grip on its prey. His tail worked like a second pair of hands, tightening and loosening around her heavy mounds. The feather tip settled between her breasts, brushing over her nipples eliciting breathless moans from his beloved.</p><p> </p><p> Ceasing his lazy strokes over her clothed clit, steadying his palm on her hip, a thumb hooking the satin fabric pulling them down her silken skin. Peppering kisses down her pert cheeks, the back of her legs until he hit the floor sliding her underthings over her bronzed heels. Jude made to kick them off, Cardan grasped her ankle, fingers rubbing smooth motions over it, pressing his lips to the tips of her heel up to the ankle. She looked down at him, warmed honeyed meeting midnight skies. Her cheeks reddened, lips plumped, and her chest rising and falling. His tail wrapped possessively around them like they were its treasure. She loves him this way. Below her. Touching her with every inch of him like she was a goddess to be worshipped. To him, she was. And he would.</p><p> </p><p>Settling her feet back down his palms curled over her legs spreading them apart. Keeping his gaze on her as he ran his tongue up to between the apex in her thighs, his hands copied the movements to her buttocks, the coolness of his rings, and his nails digging into the soft flesh. With a single stroke over her wet folds, Jude tossed her head back, a hand shot down twisting in his hair, pulling him further into her. He sucked and lapped at her aching cunt, tasting her sweetness, drowning in it. She tasted better than the sweetest of wines. </p><p> </p><p>The tail released her breasts, thrashing about next to them as if deciding where to touch her next. In a swift movement, Jude angled her legs around Cardan crossing them behind him resting on the seat of his throne. Feeling the tips of heels at the base of his neck. He liked it, enjoyed it. His tail curled around Jude’s hand tying her to the armrest of the chair. She rocked against him feeling the heat of his mouth on her equally heated sex. Losing herself to the way his tongue laved at her. Turning in between her folds, as his nails dug into her cheeks pushing into her as far as his tongue could go. He could hear the panting moans from above, like a ballad of pleasure. The feathered tip of his wicked tail sweeping along her spine. </p><p> </p><p>Jude could feel the warmth in her belly spreading, the pulsating rush in her ears. Her legs tightened around his head. The hand on her high king’s throne wound its way to his hair. She rode his face like a stallion. They moved together, Jude rolling her hips towards his mouth, Cardan his hands roughly grasping her pert cheeks bringing her closer. In rapid succession he switched between long sweeping strokes, and quick brushes of his tongue. Jude’s hips quaked around him, nails raking his scalp as she cried out his name in sweet ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>Jude wasted no moment, loosening her legs and hands from him, “Full yet?” she asked breathlessly.</p><p>Cardan ran his tongue along with his mouth, cleaning up her juices from him, “Yes my Queen. Compliments to the chef,” he grinned.</p><p>“Good. Now sit.”</p><p> </p><p>Cardan obeyed partially due to never denying his wife. The other for being impeccably hard and if he didn’t fuck her now, his hand would have to handle the throbbing length. Soon as he sat atop his throne, Jude kicked off her heels settling over him, wrapping a palm around his cock moving in slow strokes, her thumb teasing the sticky head. A guttural groan escaped him as Jude worked his member before taking him to hilt. She could feel every inch of him as her inner walls conformed to him and she began to slowly move. Her hips rolling against him as her mouth settled over his neck. Sucking and biting roughly the way he liked it, teeth grazing his ivory flesh. </p><p> </p><p>His tail once again found its way to her breasts, sliding around, fondling and kneading the tissue. Cardan fisted a hand in her sweaty tresses, gripping tightly, shooting a ringed finger back down to her clit. Pressing the solid gold band into her slickness in quickened ministrations. Splaying her palms out Jude roamed them all over his chest, while she sped up her movements. Her hips rolling as she slammed up and down on his lap. Her velvet walls working his painfully erected cock like two warm hands circling him. </p><p> </p><p>Cardan pulled her from his neck, lips parted with hitched breaths. His darkened gaze from under half-lidded eyes followed the way her lips pursed out like they were begging for him. Capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, he obliged. At the touch of his soft lips, her mouth opened giving him more access to her. Their tongues and teeth blended like two lovers entangled in sheets. The hand in her hair pulled Jude flush to him, as he devoured her mouth in an insatiable hunger. Jude rolled her bare body against his. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them were falling victim to their passionate moment on the dais. A heady aroma wafted in the air as their pitched moans echoed in the throne room. Jude felt the familiar sensation within her again, scorching her veins, and electrifying her body. His tongue and fingers brought her to delectable highs, but when he was buried deep inside her like this, a digit on her clit, his tail fondling her breasts and his witty mouth over hers, it brought her to a place she could only describe as heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>Cardan’s tail moved to curl around them keeping their bodies flushed together as one. His hips shook beneath her weight. The heat inside of him unfurling rapidly and spreading through him. Cardan threw his head back along the throne, his groans and breaths increasing with an unevenness, Jude gripped his shoulder, nuzzling her head into his cheek, her mewled moans brushing his earlobe. His hands inched between his tail grasping her hips and rocking her faster, harder, over himself. Her breasts bouncing against his chest in tune to his beating heart. With a final pitched moan, she felt her wetness coat him as her walls clenched his cock tighter, and tighter until he groaned spilling into her. </p><p> </p><p>They sat there in each other’s embrace for what felt like hours. Cardan tenderly ran his hands over the swell of her back as Jude rested her head along the nape of his neck. Fingers absentmindedly coiling around strands of his hair. His tail curled under Jude’s chin occasionally stroking her cheek. She leaned over kissing the tail itself causing it to brush over her plumped mouth. The cool air brushing against their bare skin. She hummed a contented sigh snuggling up against him. The high king and high queen could fall asleep this way. Just the two of them. If wasn’t for how uncomfortable the throne made of its thorns, branches, and vines were.</p><p>“Come, I’ll draw us a bath.”</p><p>Jude lifted her head meeting her husband’s gaze, “Will you do that thing?”</p><p>He smirked looking over at his tail, “Up to him. You know that tail has a mind of its own,” Jude caressed the tail with a lone finger and it seemed to shiver at her touch. His cock still inside her twitched at the touch, “Although it seems, my darling god, your wish will be granted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>